Seul
by LadyHeather92
Summary: La solitude pèse à notre guide préféré, Jim saura-t-il refaire le premier pas ? Attention SLASH


**_Seul_**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de The Sentinel ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.  
**Style :** Slash  
**Résumé :** La solitude pèse à notre guide préféré, Jim saura-t-il refaire le premier pas ?  
**Auteur :** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici  
**Note de l'auteur :** Un ENORME MERCI à Scilia ma Beta préférée qui souvent décoince la mécanique et un merci à toutes les filles de la ML de FrenchSentinel pour leurs encouragements. Beaucoup de ses écrits sont nés grâce à vous.

*****

Je suis seul... Je regarde autour de moi et tout ce que je vois ce sont les vestiges d'une vie passée qui ne reviendra jamais. Cela fait maintenant quinze jours que je vis dans mon bureau à l'université. Oh bien sûr, le recteur n'a pas sauté de joie en découvrant ma situation mais, après quelques négociations, elle m'a permis d'y rester temporairement. A condition que personne ne soit au courant et que cette situation ne dure pas plus d'un mois. J'ai bien essayé de me trouver un endroit où m'installer mais les tarifs sont exorbitants et ma bourse est plus que vide.

Je regarde la photo posée sur mon bureau. Jim et moi souriant à la vie, au court d'une partie de pêche avec Simon et Daryl. C'était pour notre premier anniversaire... Je regarde en arrière et je ne vois que trois ans de pur bonheur. Oh bien sûr, comme dans tout couple, nous avons eu des hauts et des bas. Je l'ai aimé tout de suite. Son regard bleu azur m'a troublé à un tel point que j'en ai oublié, pendant un court instant, comment respirer. Son personnage d'ours mal léché m'a attiré sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Il est clair qu'il n'a rien admit de suite. Cela aurait été trop facile. Il a fallut que je tombe dans les pommes après l'arrestation de Kinkaid au central, pour qu'il réalise à quel point il tenait à moi... A quel point il avait eu peur pour moi. Que devrais-je dire ? Rien que de le savoir suspendu à cet hélicoptère... Ca me donne encore froid dans le dos. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ce genre de choses sinon je finirai par avoir une crise cardiaque. Quoique maintenant... Quelle importance ? Tout est fini entre nous. Comment puis-je faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a brisé mon coeur en mille morceaux ? Comment a-t-il pu me faire cela ? Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui ?

Tout a commencé quand une autre sentinelle est entrée sur son territoire. Jim a eut l'air de perdre les pédales. Bon c'est vrai, j'aurais dû lui parler d'Alex au tout début mais son comportement m'a tellement troublé... Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux attendre le bon moment. Je peux vous dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout simplement, il m'a mis à la porte. Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, mais c'est ce que j'ai compris. Il n'avait plus confiance en moi. Puis-je le blâmer ? Je ne crois pas, non.

Ensuite les choses sont allées très vite. Quand Alex est venue pour en finir avec moi, ma dernière pensée a été pour lui. Et quand je me suis senti partir, c'est étrange, je n'ai pas eu peur parce que je savais qu'il trouverait un moyen de me ramener. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Ce que nous avons partagé, à ce moment-là, a été si intense que j'ai du mal à trouver les mots pour le décrire. J'ai cru après cela que notre amour revivrait, qu'à nouveau nous ne formerions plus qu'un... Je me trompais. Tout ce que j'avais cru était faux. Je n'ai pas voulu en croire mes yeux quand il a embrassé Alex sur la plage. Mon coeur a sombré dans le chaos. Comment, après qu'elle m'ait tué, pouvait-il encore la désirer ? Il a tenté de m'expliquer que ce n'était pas la même chose. J'ai fait semblant de le croire pour qu'il puisse achever son enquête.

Quand nous sommes rentrés de Sierra Verde, il a voulut que je retourne vivre avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas, quelque chose en moi s'était cassé. Alors je suis venu vivre dans mon bureau et j'ai rendu à Simon mon accréditation. Je ne crois pas que je retournerais travailler là-bas. Il a bien essayé de m'en dissuader mais je peux être aussi tête de mule que lui quand je veux. C'était il y a deux semaines.

Je ne réponds plus au téléphone, je ne consulte plus mes mails. Je vis tel un automate dont la vie tire les ficelles. Je me suis plongé dans mon travail. Entre les cours, les corrections et les divers papiers que j'ai à écrire, je n'ai guère le temps de penser et c'est bien ce que je veux. Ne plus penser pour ne plus ressentir... Pour ne plus souffrir.

Je sais bien que je me laisse aller, j'ai perdu du poids, j'ai d'énormes cernes qui me mangent le visage et, depuis deux ou trois jours, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, je devrais aller voir un médecin. La vérité c'est que je n'en ai plus les moyens. Ma couverture sociale a été la première chose que je n'ai pas pu assumer et comme je n'ai pas payé ma dernière échéance... Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais me soigner avec les moyens du bord, ce n'est pas la première fois. Il me faudra juste un peu de temps pour me trouver un travail et me remettre sur les rails.

J'entends la porte de mon bureau qui s'ouvre, je pousse un soupir. Aujourd'hui a été un incessant défilé d'étudiants qui semblaient tous aussi perdus que moi. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, j'ai tantôt chaud, tantôt froid. Ma vue se brouille par moments. Je lève les yeux et il est là. Ses yeux sont aussi bleus que la première fois que je l'ai vu. A une différence près néanmoins, ils reflètent une grande tristesse. Pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien. Il s'approche peu à peu du bureau. Il s'agenouille près de moi et, doucement, il caresse mon visage. Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser. La pièce se met à tourner, je me sens partir et puis plus rien, le néant total.

Je marche dans une jungle, il fait une chaleur intense et j'ai soif, si soif. Je trouve une clairière où un ruisseau coule. L'eau est fraîche, je peux y étancher ma soif. Quand j'ai fini, je regarde autour de moi. Je vois des marches qui mènent à un temple. J'aurais juré qu'elles n'étaient pas là quand je suis arrivé. En haut des marches, un loup attend que je m'approche. Une fois parvenu en haut, il a disparu. Je regarde autour de moi et une lumière bleutée éclaire les ruines... Incacha !

- Bienvenu, jeune Shaman.  
- Que fais-je là ?  
- Il est temps maintenant pour toi de prendre en main ton destin  
- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à cela  
- Les doutes emplissent ton coeur, ne les laisse pas obscurcir ton horizon  
- Que dois-je faire ?  
- Cherche ta lumière et tu sauras...  
- Et si je ne la trouve pas ?  
- Alors ta sentinelle sera perdue à jamais. Une sentinelle ne peut survivre sans son guide  
- Mais je...  
- Cherche la lumière.

Il disparaît dans la même lumière bleutée et il ne reste plus que l'obscurité. Puis c'est une explosion de couleurs, un bruit assourdissant. Les images s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle, mais le seul visage qui revient, encore et encore, est celui de la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Celui pour qui je suis prêt à tout donner, à tout abandonner. Je hurle son nom à plein poumon mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Et soudain, le silence envahit mon espace. Seule une douce voix m'attire vers une lumière diffuse. Je la reconnais cette voix, c'est la sienne. Il me supplie de revenir à lui, de ne pas l'abandonner encore une fois. J'ouvre les yeux et il est là, près de moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, son visage est baigné de larmes. Je ne le croyais pas capable de pleurer. Il m'a toujours parut si fort, si sûr de lui. Il me sourit à travers ses larmes. Il porte ma main vers ses lèvres et y dépose un léger baiser. Ma gorge est si sèche que je ne peux articuler un mot. Comme par magie un verre apparaît devant moi. La chambre est soudain envahie par des blouses blanches. Le médecin me pose des tas de questions auxquelles je réponds mais mes yeux restent fixés sur Jim. Il m'explique que j'ai eu un début de pneumonie mais que le plus dur est passé. Je suis si fatigué que je replonge dans un sommeil sans rêve.

J'ouvre les yeux et il est toujours là. Son visage reflète tout son amour pour moi. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement en disant des mots doux, des mots que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre à nouveau venant de lui. Je sais maintenant que nous sommes liés à tout jamais. J'ai trouvé ma lumière, celle qui illumine et qui donne un sens à mon existence. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens. A cet instant précis, je sais que je vais passer ma vie auprès de lui. Ma gorge me fait très mal et je peux à peine prononcer les mots. Je lui fais signe de s'approcher et je murmure " Je t'aime ". Son visage s'illumine et dans un coin de la chambre, je vois le visage d'Incacha qui me sourit. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Nous sommes liés à jamais, guide et sentinelle, gardien de la grande cité et shaman. Quoiqu'il arrive nous le surmonterons à deux, parce que nous ne formons plus qu'un.

The End


End file.
